Illiterate Symphony
by PostBoxRomance
Summary: A series of Tidus/Yuna OneShots. Rated T for safety, full summary inside!


**Illiterate Symphony**

**A/N:  
**  
Well, this all started when I couldn't find anything to do. I put iTunes on shuffle and whichever song came up, I wrote a short OneShot on it.  
This will be continuous so keep your eyes open.  
Please don't forget to review, criticism is welcome because I would like to improve my writing and I can't do that without your help. :)

Happy Easter ~ PoBoRo

**1: Anybody?  
[_Anybody - Jesse McCartney_]**

Rain began to splash heavily upon the streets of Zanarkand. His eyes watch the scene unfold from inside the warmth of one of the many cafés scattered along Spirian Boulevard. Seven-thirty and still no word from the woman he was waiting on. He was beginning to wonder whether she was going to show at all. He knew she liked being fashionably late, but this was ridiculous.

Tapping his fingers irritably on the table top, he exhaled heavily.

"More tea, Mr Likida?" A gentle voice asked somewhere above him. He ignored it, he wasn't in the mood. "Mr. Likida?" Still he ignored the voice, lines of annoyance etching their way on to his normally smooth forehead. "Mr. Li... Tidus?" Balling his fist up, his head snapped up to look at the waitress. Her short chestnut hair sat just above her shoulders and flicked out in every direction. Her eyes were fixed on his, one deep ocean blue, the other forest green, both held the same emotion. Worry. Her lithe frame stood stock still, leaning forward a little as if to reach out to him.

"Y-yes?" Tidus breathed slowly. He knew this girl. She attended the same college as he, sat in front of him during their math class. He admired this girl. She was intelligent, funny and above all, beautiful.

"Would you like some more tea, Tidus?" She repeated gently. Unable to speak, he nodded and returned to look out on the street. The sound of water filling the mug in front of Tidus was the only sound for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Are you waiting for somebody?"

"Something like that." He replied softly, leaning his head against the cool window pane. "She hasn't shown." Deep in his heart, Tidus knew she wouldn't. This had happened far too many times for him to get his hopes up. She may be the hottest girl in school, but she wasn't smart. Not like...

"Yuna, sit with me." Tidus looked back at the girl stood beside him. She looked taken-aback and, he noted, colour was slowly rising in her cheeks. "Please?"

"S-sure." Yuna slid in to the seat opposite Tidus and folded her hands on the table in front of her. Silence fell between the two as Tidus leaned his head once again on the window pane.

"Yuna, have you ever... made a decision which you regretted?" His voice was gentle and even.

"Um... I've made a few rash decisions, but I don't recall regretting any of them, because I learned from them." She spoke quietly, almost as if she were afraid to speak to him. "After all, we're only human. We make mistakes, you know?"

"Hmm..." Tidus closed his eyes and breathed for a moment. "I guess so." Another moment of silence passed between the two. Yuna glanced across the café. It had been a while since the last rush and she knew that it wouldn't be long before the next stream of customers came in. Sighing inwardly, she looked back at her folded hands, not noticing that Tidus was watching her intently.

"Say, Yuna?" Yuna's head snapped up.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Slightly taken-aback at Tidus' latest question, Yuna stumbled over her words.

"N-no... well... that is, I mean... um... I d-don't.... I don't know." Nervously, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I've _felt_ like I was in love, but there was always something missing."

"Hmm." Running a hand through his dishevelled blonde hair, Tidus sighed again. "What do you think love feels like?" He folded his arms and laid his head on top of them, watching Yuna intently. The heat of his gaze made Yuna flush. Why was he asking her this? Surely there was a purpose to all of this?

"I would imagine that it feels... unbelievable. L-like you would give your whole being to that person and not care what anyone else thinks. It must feel like you're just floating in a never ending stream of bliss... and everything just seems so trivial. Do you think?"

"Yeah, I think you're right." Tidus smiled gently at her. "Thank you, Yuna."

"F-for what?" Yuna smiled meekly and slid out of the cubicle.

"For setting me straight." Tidus wrapped his hands around the mug on the table and smiled up at her.

"I have to go now, Tidus. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He watched as she made her way back to the kitchen to pick up an order the chef had placed on the counter. Pulling out his phone from his jeans pocket, he tapped out a short message and stood. Handing Yuna 30gil for the tea, he left the café.

As Yuna stepped over the threshold of the math class, she was stunned to find Tidus sitting at the back of the room, feet up on the desk. Dona, who was usually clinging to him, was sat at the opposite end of the room with her girlfriends. Catching her eye, Tidus winked and nodded to the seat next to his. Brow furrowing and blood rushing to her cheeks, Yuna hastily climbed the steps to the seat.

"Good morning!" He smiled, lowering his legs so Yuna could squeeze through. Placing her books down on the bench in front, Yuna glanced at the smiling teen.

"You seem chipper this morning." She pointed out, tucking her hair behind her ears. Tidus let out a soft laugh.

"I'm a free man." He informed her. "All thanks to you. What you said yesterday made me think, you know? And that was it, I ended it there and then." Tidus placed his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to see you're happier."

"So, Friday at 7?" Yuna started and snapped around to look at him.

"What?" She asked under her breath.

"Yuna, Yuna, Yuna." He grinned and closed his eyes. "I just asked you on a date, you're supposed to say yes." Eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly, Yuna could not believe her ears. One glance in her direction and Tidus was laughing.

"It's not funny!" She protested.

"Maybe not, but you still haven't given me an answer. Seriously though, Yuna, after yesterday you really did make me think. I realised that I didn't need a dressed up, plastic girlfriend. What I wanted was someone naturally beautiful, smart and interesting. Not someone with the IQ of room temperature. So please, Yuna, give me a chance?" Silence lingered for a moment before Yuna finally nodded.

"Friday at 7 it is then."


End file.
